


击溃我

by SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)



Series: 【Devil May Cry-鬼泣译文合集】 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N3V, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fighting, Incest, M/M, bottom vergil, devil trigger form, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated
Summary: 梗概：维吉尔引尼禄一战并得偿所愿。





	击溃我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cut Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248337) by [beowvlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf). 



**击溃我 Cut Me Down**

by beowvlf

-

一轮阴沉的月亮照着这片仓库区域，尼禄刚解决掉最后几只企图藏在零件堆里的杂鱼恶魔。这工作很乏味，但至少能换来眼下最缺的现钱。尼禄火大地瞟了眼维吉尔。那个男人正站在稍远处，一动不动，镇定自若，周身散发的阴暗气场向尼禄明示出他的不快。

整个任务期间他都在袖手旁观——当然尼禄并不需要他帮忙。维吉尔跟过来的唯一目的只是为了用眼神对尼禄在战斗中的一举一动表示不赞同。自从尼禄归还了阎魔刀就一直如此。维吉尔一遍遍向他重复，他该学会利用自己右臂的潜藏力量魔人化。都他妈是狗屁。尼禄根本不需要魔人化。

尼禄疲惫地走回荒废的停车场，车还停在那。有什么东西让他轻颤了一下：空气中弥漫着某种能量，让他整晚都焦躁不安。他现在只想一个人待着。可惜这愿望注定要落空：维吉尔“嗖”地瞬移到他身后，轻轻落下脚步。光是那股气场就让尼禄火大到想要攻击对方了。

“省省你的说教，我没心情听。”尼禄加快了步伐。

维吉尔冲他挑起了一侧眉。他看起来竟像是被逗乐了，这让尼禄更加愤怒。

“你觉得你会被说教？”

“不然呢？？今晚这操蛋的气氛算什么？”尼禄低声抱怨。

维吉尔轻笑了一声。“要是你多接触自己的恶魔力量，就不会问出这么愚蠢的问题了。”

“闭嘴！”

“你的大部分生命都浪费在扮演人类上，而且——”

“滚！你没资格对我的人生指手划脚。”尼禄转身对上维吉尔，手在身侧紧握成拳。

同样的争执已经上演了数周，毫无进展。维吉尔的凝视冷酷无情。尼禄也寸步不让。他们瞪着彼此，剑拔弩张，都近乎渴望向对方发起攻击。似乎只有成功挑拨尼禄和自己战斗才能让维吉尔感到满意。

“你是我的血肉（You are mine）。你必须照我说的做。”维吉尔平静断言，语调中深藏恶意，尼禄强压下又一阵颤抖，“别再浪费你的潜力。”

“我不听你发号施令，狗娘养的。”某种冰冷但灼人的感觉冲刷过尼禄的皮肤，像是他的身体要将他幽灵式的旧魔人形态实体化一般。他的右臂开始有蓝光搏动。

尼禄深吸了口气，试着平息自己的感官。他不想屈服。魔人形态会把他最糟的一面释放出来——极不稳定、难以控制，煽动他对一切使用暴力来寻求力量，哪怕是最无辜的人类。

“我知道你在压抑力量。”维吉尔的气息变得更暗，“释放出来！”

尽管不愿战斗，尼禄心里也很清楚：今晚一场恶战是在所难免了。

“好吧……你想打？那就来吧。”尼禄举起湛蓝玫瑰，挥手示意维吉尔放马过去。

维吉尔立刻向前冲出，攻击迅猛而精准。

尼禄匆忙将红皇后甩过肩头，堪堪挡下袭来的阎魔刀。他只在过去的战斗中见过维吉尔出招，而在战斗当下，掌握对方的攻击模式着实不易。维吉尔比他更富经验，攻击更是毫无保留，速度极快。他的瞬移技总能使他在最后关头躲过攻击，重新占据优势。

但只要尼禄能抓住维吉尔一次，他便有机会进行连续出招。就在维吉尔站定片刻嘲讽他时，尼禄当机立断，快速前冲击碎维吉尔的暗色屏障，随后交替使用剑枪重击对方。维吉尔撤回空中，使用踢技试图躲开尼禄。

尼禄每使出一招，维吉尔就还以双倍颜色。他流畅地挡下又一次攻击，拿刀鞘猛挥向尼禄。几记连续劈砍接踵而至，尼禄只能笨拙躲避。身旁的空气开始扭曲变暗，他的翻滚刚好躲开一次全力的次元斩，但小腿还是受了点伤，他的牛仔裤膝盖以下已经破烂不堪，被血染成了黑色，好在尼禄的伤口在他爬起来的时候已经开始愈合了。

维吉尔傲慢地笑着，像是在痛饮流血与暴力。

“现在有动力了？（Feeling motivated yet?）”

危险的光亮从维吉尔双眼中迸溅出来。尼禄没能完全挡住对方的下一次攻击。他大呼一声，疼痛在脑中沸腾，有鲜血从脸侧滴落。没了阎魔刀，他的恢复能力也打了折扣，但他绝不后悔把刀归还。

“哈，我一定会打败你。”尼禄暴躁地笑了，亮出尖牙。

维吉尔也回以微笑，只是神色刻毒，写满嘲弄。

尼禄怒吼着跳上前，右臂一把抓住维吉尔摔在地上。在对方恢复时，尼禄催动红皇后，接连发动的数次攻击闪爆出光焰，逼着维吉尔滑步后退，归为守势。

    不得不避开一连串次元斩时，尼禄知道自己成功地惹火了维吉尔。

尼禄大笑着腾跃至半空，恶魔手臂尽全力挥出。魔力在他的右臂中奔腾。尼禄不清楚原理为何，但感觉就像是他的右臂在吞食周围的能量并逐渐变强。这令他相当兴奋。维吉尔勉强挡下对准头部的几次重击，两人双双坠落，尼禄的前臂掐住了维吉尔的咽喉。

“来吧……”

尼禄看到维吉尔颧骨上方染着些许暗色，长期失眠使他眼下发黑。维吉尔的控制力也并非如看上去一般无懈可击。当他展现出这种状态——泄露出一丝脆弱感，尼禄体内的恶魔就蠢动起来，只想用利爪刺入维吉尔肋骨之下，将他生生撕开。

尼禄摇头退后。这正是他一心想要避免的事。他的那一面会将病态的幻想植入意识，强化感官，让他沉迷在错误的渴望中。他尤其想撕开维吉尔的身体——用他的尖牙、利爪，以及阴茎。也许他只是斗昏了头，但尼禄体内的恶魔可不在意他们是不是父子。事实上，血缘关系反而正好能满足恶魔对罪恶的食欲。

而且和维吉尔战斗的感觉美妙极了。尼禄从未被狩猎任务中的任何恶魔激发至如此毫无保留的程度。这种剧烈的快感是前所未有的。

维吉尔用攻击不断逼迫着他。尼禄大口大口地呼吸，体内的恶魔一面逐渐浮现并开始占据上风。如果他现在失去意识，恶魔会立刻掌管一切。而没了阎魔刀那份古老力量的指引，尼禄非常担心自己可能会做出的举动。他比维吉尔拥有更多未经驯化的力量。如果意识断线后释放出完全的恶魔之力，他会永远无法原谅自己——无论他对维吉尔有多恨之入骨。

几枚幻影剑刺入尼禄的防御，将他的注意力完全引回对手身上。尼禄开始感到厌烦——无论是和维吉尔战斗，还是和体内的恶魔战斗。维吉尔的喘息也吃力了几分，有那么一会儿，他们谁都没有动。

维吉尔轻蔑地哼了声。“你还是在浪费我的时间。”

他举刀抵上尼禄的咽喉。这个动作总让尼禄愈发躁动且火大到无以复加。伤口恢复前有血从尼禄颈上渗出。铁锈的腥气让他勾起嘴角。光是自己血液里的人类气息都能使兴奋感更加高昂。尼禄暗暗嗅闻起维吉尔血管中的人血味道，暴露出他最想否认的那一面。

    他低吼起来，声线明显低于往常。维吉尔长久地盯着他，一抹冰冷的微笑爬上嘴角。

“你总是挂着那副乐于保护人类的假样，被弱者接纳还要感恩戴德。”

“闭嘴！”

维吉尔躲开数发毫无准头可言的子弹。

“但在你内心深处，”维吉尔不依不饶，“你知道弱者只是猎物。他们对你毫无价值。”

“你是个恶魔，尼禄。就像我一样。”维吉尔怒吼一声，释放了魔人形态。

“不！”尼禄龇起了牙，它们在变尖变长。

“来吧，让我瞧瞧。”维吉尔的声线扭曲起来，“让我瞧瞧你的真实形态。”

维吉尔一刀捅穿了尼禄的胸膛。尼禄呼吸一滞，右臂与雷鸣般的心跳一道剧烈搏动起来。阎魔所携带的古老纯净力量仿佛带电一般。在那武器的魔咒下，他的形态开始变化。

“如你所愿……”尼禄回应着，嗓音变得同样低沉扭曲。

他迅速出手，无视胸口的刀刃一把将维吉尔按在冰凉的沥青路面上。身体撞上地面时维吉尔发出一声闷哼，惊讶得没有作出防御：尼禄从上方压住了他。

“要不要重新考虑下？”尼禄奚落道。

维吉尔瞬间暴起，推开尼禄脱身的同时收回阎魔刀。形势突然调转，换成他骑上了尼禄的腰。

“该我问你了。”维吉尔嘲讽着尼禄，从上方碾磨身下的躯体，逼出对方一声喘息。尼禄恍惚间觉得衣物仿佛全消失了，是维吉尔布满鳞片的身体直接紧贴着他。

“操你的！”尼禄推开他，感到身上更大面积地变出暗色硬甲。

尼禄的武器四散在无法触及的远处。两人的攻击欲望逐渐攀升至顶峰，开始用爪子和牙齿紧抓对方，不断发出怒吼和咆哮。随后他们纠缠着滚下路堤，滚入一片满是灌木和草叶的空地。

    双方势均力敌，在地面紧锁成缠斗姿态直到维吉尔解除魔化。尼禄惊讶地放松了紧握。他压在维吉尔上方，不确定眼下到底是什么状况。维吉尔看起来相当放松，直接放弃了继续战斗的打算。此时尼禄理应退开，解除魔人形态，然后回家，可他没有——他忍不住留意起维吉尔这副样子有多么诱人：面色通红，喘息不止。

“很好。”维吉尔轻轻摸了摸尼禄的一只角，它弯曲地生在尼禄脸侧。餍足感软化了他的表情。

“……”尼禄当然知道维吉尔一直在操纵他，强迫他进入现在这种状态。面对维吉尔的赞许，他应该不为所动，甚至该感到愤怒。但为品尝这种感觉，他等了实在太久——即便他死都不愿承认。

尼禄空前清晰地感受着维吉尔体内的恶魔之力，但他知道对方也将永远是个人类。就像自己一样。他们都渴望破坏，都想要变得完整。他们互相契合。

维吉尔得意地笑了，一阵战栗滑下尼禄的脊柱。“瞧瞧你。多么强大的力量……”

尼禄俯身贴近对方。他想要触碰，也想要被触碰。他想要被需要。维吉尔好像非常清楚该怎么撩拨他，让他对自己憧憬对象散发出的感情毫无抵抗之力。被吻住时尼禄无力招架，唯有接受。维吉尔将舌头滑入他口中，品尝着他：他们不该有这样的关系，但这感觉实在美妙如灭顶。

尼禄不住地索求，进攻一般地吻着维吉尔：吻里饱含愤怒，也饱含欲望，双唇野蛮，双手粗暴。尼禄咬了他，无法遏止自身对血液的渴望。维吉尔选择了纵容对方。他呻吟着，口腔盈满血液，让尼禄分叉的舌卷住了他的。

    放肆地在维吉尔口中呻吟出声，尼禄贴着对方磨蹭，决意不放过任何一丝肢体接触。他吻咬着对方的颌线，间或舔弄，用鼻尖厮磨。他想着维吉尔正与他同在一处，像这样展露着对自己的欲求。

隔着维吉尔的衣物，尼禄能感到对方皮肤的温度和勃起的硬度。他本能地想靠得更近，便伸手撕开了维吉尔的马甲，莽撞的举动惹得维吉尔一阵怒吼，躯体却拱向尼禄尖锐的指爪之间。他们同时将衣物一件件剥下，飞快地丢了一地。之后他们会为此付出代价，但此刻尼禄脑中只有维吉尔——他光裸的皮肤，他的气息，他的味道，他在那些吻之间漏出的低沉呻吟。

维吉尔退开时两人都因缺氧喘息不已。冷静荡然无存，克制丢盔弃甲。

“维吉尔，这他妈的——”尼禄无能为力地喘息着，任由维吉尔同时套弄起两人的阴茎——至少是尼禄暴露在外的那部分性器。

尼禄被维吉尔的举动弄得分心，没怎么留意自己身体的变化。在恶魔形态下，他浑身都包裹着参差的硬甲和坚硬的鳞状皮肤。护住下体的那部分微微移开，阴茎的头部滑了出来。它分泌的前液弄了维吉尔一手。这物件环绕暗色的顶端生着一圈小而钝的倒刺，除此之外，柱体上还古怪地长了些圆圆的小突起。尼禄难以置信地笑了起来。他的阴茎在维吉尔苍白的指间活像某种奇异的性玩具。

一切在尼禄看来都不甚真实。维吉尔倒是毫不惊讶——毕竟他自己的魔化形态和这很像。他用一根手指沿着尼禄的腿缝摸索，温热的快感嗡鸣着哄出了尼禄更完整的性器。它比尼禄预期得更长，但没比通常状态粗多少——对尼禄来说。

尽管新变化让尼禄惊叹，维吉尔却没多少耐心。他抢夺着注意力，放肆分开双腿，两根手指卷了尼禄的前液作为润滑插入体内。维吉尔粗暴地扩张着自己：在尼禄向他伸出手时拍开了对方的手。他很快用上了四根手指抽插自己的后穴。尼禄坚挺的阴茎因这淫猥的画面抽动了一下。他完全没法想象维吉尔会摆出这种姿态，整个被冲昏了头。尼禄残存的最后几个脑细胞本该提醒他这是个槽糕透顶的主意，但它们不争气地告诉他：几周前他就该操进维吉尔的屁股。

尼禄握住维吉尔的腰，维吉尔则握住了尼禄的臀。一推一拉之间，维吉尔扶着尼禄的阴茎，抵住了自己腿间的入口。

“确定你能吞进去？”尼禄调侃道。

“闭嘴。”维吉尔从牙缝里挤出一句，努力放松肌肉。

维吉尔的头向后甩去，张开双唇发出无声的嘶吼，推促着下体去迎合尼禄的性器。尼禄缓慢地刺入他，腿部的硬甲刮蹭着维吉尔苍白的大腿。等他终于整根没入时，他们都艰难地喘息不止。尼禄暂停了动作，十指在维吉尔臀肉上收紧。这实在太过刺激，太剧烈了。也许只是因为尼禄处于魔人形态的消耗更多，但被维吉尔完全包裹的感觉实在太好——紧致、火热，敏感地回应着他。

维吉尔放松了紧张的腹部肌肉，肿胀的恶魔阴茎就在他体内移动。尼禄吃惊地睁大了眼，用鳞片覆盖的手掌抚上那处凸起。维吉尔低声呻吟起来，咬住两根指节。他闭上眼，用自己的手覆住尼禄的手指。举止亲密得让尼禄无法相信这是来自对方。

尼禄凑上去吻了他。维吉尔在火热的吐息间回应了这个吻，释放出强烈的需索信号。他的吻带着战斗间完全不存在的热度，要是尼禄并不知情，他会管这个叫饥不择食。维吉尔这辈子大概都没为什么东西饥不择食过——至少不是像尼禄这样。

维吉尔试着摆动臀部，鼓励尼禄开始动作，但尼禄抓得更紧了，爪子陷进他的肉里。

“别吊人胃口。”维吉尔怒斥着，双腿夹紧了尼禄的腰，用脚跟催促对方朝自己贴得更近。

尼禄坏笑起来，缓缓退出去只剩阴茎顶端还在维吉尔体内，然后一口气大力插到底。维吉尔惊喘一声，贴着他磨蹭起来，脸上写满愉悦和痛苦夹杂的神色。每一记抽插尼禄都完全将他填满，带着凸起的柱体碾过维吉尔的内壁，倒刺深深顶入内部，同时粗壮的阴茎底部也将穴口大大撑开。

看着阴茎不断进出维吉尔的后穴，尼禄的抽插节奏变得快而贪心，呼吸也愈发粗砺仓促。在这种快感中迷失自我远比他想象得更为容易。维吉尔肌肉饱满的精壮躯体在身下紧紧推挤着他，他的气味包裹着他。尼禄大声叹息着，在维吉尔收紧后穴时发出呻吟。

一阵颤抖袭击了维吉尔，他快射了，清亮的液体一股股涌出下腹坚挺的阴茎。尼禄好奇地舔了舔维吉尔肚脐处汇集的一小摊体液。它有着些微的咸味，但和精液不同。尼禄用长舌绕住维吉尔的阴茎，引得对方发出呜咽。他攥住尼禄的两只角，扭了扭腰部。

“再用力些。”维吉尔咬牙绷紧了身体，在尼禄把他抓得更紧时颠动着臀部。

尼禄的回应是把维吉尔的大腿分得更开，几乎将阴茎整根撤出，再使劲撞入。维吉尔被顶得整个人前移了几分，大声地呻吟出声。尼禄继续操干着他，更用力也更深入地反复冲撞。

维吉尔攥住尼禄的角，逼对方抬起视线。

“你是我的（You are mine），尼禄。”维吉尔低吼着，“我的。”

“唔——没错，你的……”

维吉尔舔弄着发红的唇。“射在里面。”

“操，维—维吉尔…我快要—操——”

又是几次抽插，接着尼禄尽可能深地埋入对方体内，爪子紧紧按着维吉尔的臀肉贴近自己，就这么射了出来：大量精液灌满了维吉尔的甬道，过程久得仿佛没有尽头。维吉尔因为被射入的感觉而发出呻吟，过多的精液让他的腹部微微鼓胀。

一手抓着维吉尔的后颈，尼禄将对方拉入更多的热吻中。射精带来的绵延快感让他在维吉尔口中低吟。他的臀部抽紧了，性器依然硬着。维吉尔贴着他耳廓低语：“这么快就完了？（I thought you were going to fuck me）”

尼禄哼笑了声。“你说什么？”

“你听见我说的了。”维吉尔伸手摸上自己的勃起，缓慢套弄起来。

尼禄抓起维吉尔的膝盖，继续捣入对方，和之前一样用力。他的阴茎和维吉尔的手保持着一致的节奏，直到对方因濒临释放而收紧了全身。维吉尔的喉间滚动着呻吟，音色几乎失真，双眼闪现出红色。“很好。”他嘶嘶地说着，浑身发颤，“尼禄……”

尼禄看着维吉尔的动作逐渐狂乱，内心的满足感使他有些脸红。紧接着维吉尔攀上了高潮，他的背部用力弓起，内部紧紧咬住尼禄的阴茎。精液从指间大股大股地射出，一波接着一波，甚至射到了下巴，涂满了轮廓分明的肉体。

把视线从眼前的景象上移开，尼禄再次将对方捕捉进一个滚烫而色情的吻，舌头卷住了维吉尔的。他们带血的牙与舌碰撞着彼此。

尼禄在第二波紧跟维吉尔而来的高潮席卷全身时感到了惊讶。维吉尔喘息着抓住尼禄的肩。他还在大口呼吸，肠壁咬着尼禄不停抽搐，想从对方的性器中榨出更多精液。维吉尔的腹部因被灌满而鼓胀起来。尼禄感到脱力且满足，于是向前一倒，在维吉尔汗湿打滑的颈间低吼，依然埋在对方完美的紧穴中。

尼禄终于得以解除魔人形态，不过他们还是保持了这个状态一小会儿。尼禄不愿放维吉尔起身，尽管他浑身都是精液。尼禄还能感觉到两人依然交合着的部位正漏着自己的精液。因为尼禄的性器还深埋在体内，每动一下都让维吉尔的脸一阵抽动。等性交后的耐心终于耗尽，维吉尔用力拍了下尼禄的后脑勺。“滚下去。”

“好吧，好吧。”尼禄滑出维吉尔体内，翻身躺在一旁。

维吉尔看起来被彻彻底底地操过了，整个人都一团糟——尼禄觉得这完全可以成为他们的日常。

“别让自己太舒服了。”维吉尔的嗓音低沉沙哑。

“什么？”

维吉尔沙哑地笑了。他伸手捏了把尼禄的屁股。“该我了。”

“认真的吗？”尼禄翻了个白眼，虽然说实话，他大概确实还能战个一两轮。

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢选择匿名的校对朋友


End file.
